1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit technology and in particular to a programmable interconnect device for use in a multi-chip module. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved antifuse device for use on a field programmable interconnect chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging is considered by many in the industry to be the pacing technology for integrated chip (IC) development. Advances in packaging technology have lead to multi-chip modules for complex digital systems. Multi-chip modules have various advantages over systems based on PC boards. For example, in high performance systems, a longer amount of time is required to design and fabricate a PC board system having an equivalent performance to a system based on multi-chip modules. Additionally, exotic materials are typically required to construct a PC board system having the equivalent performance of a system based on multi-chip modules.
Multi-chip modules, however, still have some impediments to wide spread use in the computer industry. One problem is the longer development time in systems other than high performance systems, required to design and fabricate a system based on multi-chip modules relative to the time required for an equivalent system based on PC boards.
One item causing increased time in design and fabrication of multi-chip modules is the system employed to interconnect various chips within a multi-chip module. In particular, connections are required to connect various pads between chips on the multi-chip module. Presently, interconnections must be specifically designed for the particular connections required between various chips on a particular multi-chip module. These interconnects must either be hardwired on the multi-chip module or in the form of application specific integrated chips that provide the required connections between other chips on the multi-chip module. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved apparatus for interconnecting chips on a multi-chip module.